Cowok SMA dan Penelitian Tubuh Wanita
by dessyamanda
Summary: "Saat kubilang 'tubuh wanita', apa yang terlintas dalam pikiran kalian?" itulah yang Hidenori tanyakan pada kedua sahabatnya. Hal aneh apa lagi yang mereka lakukan kali ini? Inilah kisah kehidupan sehari-hari cowok SMA!


**Disclaimer: Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou bukan milik saya, jadi nama tokoh merupakan kesengajaan.**

**Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou©Yamauchi Yasunobu**

* * *

Seperti biasa, tiga sekawan itu pulang bersama. Mereka sudah kelas tiga SMA, sudah bisa dibilang memasuki usia dewasa. Di perjalanan kali ini, mereka tidak meniru adegan RPG seperti yang mereka lakukan biasanya. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang terbesit dalam pikiran Hidenori, si pria berkacamata itu. Percakapan mereka terhenti, saat Hidenori merentangkan tangan kirinya; memberi instruksi untuk berhenti. Sontak Yoshitake dan Tadakuni pun menghentikan langkah.

"Ada apa, Hidenori?" tanya Yoshitake menggaruk kepalanya.

"Coba lihat," bisik Hidenori sembari menunjuk dua wanita yang berdiri cukup jauh dari mereka.

Tadakuni dan Yoshitake menyipitkan mata, memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada dua wanita yang dimaksud Hidenori.

"Saat kubilang 'tubuh wanita', apa yang terlintas dalam pikiran kalian?" Hidenori menatap dua sahabatnya.

"Gitar spanyol!" jawab Tadakuni mantap.

Hidenori mengangguk setuju, "Tubuh wanita itu, kenapa begitu, ya? Begitu melekuk."

"Tubuh wanita memang seperti itu, 'kan? Di situlah daya tariknya."

Hidenori mengangguk lagi, "Benar, benar. Selain itu?"

Yoshitake berpikir sejenak, "Dada?" jawab Yoshitake cukup ragu.

"Eeeeh?!" tentu kata-kata Yoshitake tadi membuat Tadakuni shock.

Hidenori mengangguk dan tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Yoshitake. "Kaulihat?" Hidenori memulai pembicaraan, "Dua wanita itu, memiliki 'ukuran' yang berbeda, ya. Kenapa begitu?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Tadakuni datar, entah memang tidak tertarik, atau hanya jaga image untuk topik kali ini. Lain pula Yoshitake, ia terlihat begitu antusias. "Menurutmu, kenapa?" Yoshitake kembali bertanya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Hidenori datar.

"AHO!" Hidenori pun diteriaki berjamaah.

"Eh.. Tapi..." Yoshitake angkat bicara, "Aku juga penasaran dengan 'ini'."

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar, ukuran antara kanan dan kiri bisa berbeda. Kenapa begitu?"

Mereka berpikir bersama.

"Apa karena kebiasaan, ya?" Tadakuni mulai mengemukakan pendapatnya, "Maksudku.. Yah, aku juga mendengar ini dari orang lain, tentunya. Perbedaan ukuran itu karena.. Uhm, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya? Misalnya seseorang itu lebih sering mengerjakan sesuatu dengan tangan kanan, tidak heran jika yang kanan terlihat lebih besar."

"Hoooo~ begitu." Mereka mengangguk bersama.

"Tapi...," sambung Tadakuni, "Aku masih tidak mengerti. Apa wanita tidak berat membawanya?"

"Iya! Saat berlari, pastinya... bergoyang, 'kan?"

"Karena itulah pakaian dalam diciptakan, agar bisa menopangnya. Iya, 'kan?" jawab Tadakuni polos.

Mendengar "pakaian dalam", Yoshitake dan Hidenori pun sumringah, "Ayo! Ke rumahmu, Tadakuni!" ajak mereka. Tadakuni sangat paham apa yang mereka maksud.

"Kalian mau apa, hah?!"

"Kita sudah lama tidak 'mencobanya'. Ayolah, Tadakuni!"

"Kalian hanya ingin mencoba pakaian dalam adikku.. Teganya... Teganya... Teganya kalian tidak mengajakku!"

"Heee? Siapa bilang? Aku, 'kan, setia kawan." Yoshitake merangkul Tadakuni, "Walaupun kalian berdua dulu mengkhianatiku," ucapnya lirih.

"Kalau begitu, ayo, curi pakaian dalam!" Mereka bertiga pun bersorak gembira. Entah kenapa percakapan _random_ itu bisa berakhir dengan niat untuk 'mencuri' lagi. Tak lama di belakang mereka terlihat siluet, dan terasa hawa mencekam yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Pakaian dalam siapa, hah?" Suara itu terdengar tak asing di telinga mereka. Mereka terdiam, menoleh ke belakang dengan sangat hati-hati. Sampai akhirnya, dugaan mereka tak salah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan . . . .

"Imouto?!"

Kebetulan saat itu adik Tadakuni melewati jalan yang sama dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Tentulah hal ini membuat adik Tadakuni begitu geram. Ia pun memasang kuda-kuda, berlari secepat mungkin dan menendang mereka bertiga dengan brutal dan tanpa ampun. Batallah rencana mereka.

* * *

Segini dulu. Pendek, ya? x3 Ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom ini. Ide-nya juga hanya numpang lewat. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan. m(_ _)m


End file.
